


Deputy "Dick" Haigh

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Love Is Such A Crazy Thing [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Andrew snaps, Because Dick is a dick, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash anyway, Seduction, lol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el Sheriff anunció que llegaría un nuevo deputy y que este sería su compañero, Andrew jamás pensó que llegaría a odiar tanto a alguien. Porque el tío era inaguantable. Podía ser todo lo sexy que quisiera (ésos pómulos deberían estar prohibidos), pero era un capullo en toda regla, uno de ésos policías a los que no puedes evitar coger manía porque por menos y nada te ponen una multa o simplemente por hablar ya creen que les estás atacando. Así era el Deputy Haigh. Dick Haigh. Andrew se echó a reír largamente tras conocer el nombre de su nuevo compañero. Hay justicia divina después de todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deputy "Dick" Haigh

**Author's Note:**

> No sabéis lo que me emociona estrenar pairings y personajes... Así que aquí os traigo este pequeño drabble en donde conoceremos al nuevo Deputy, ese del que no sabemos más que su apellido y que será el típico agente de la ley imbécil. So, ¡bienvenido a Beacon Hills, Deputy Haigh! *se oyen algunos aplausos* 
> 
> Ahora, pasen y vean.
> 
> ¡Disfrutad! ;D

Cuando el Sheriff anunció que llegaría un nuevo deputy y que este sería su compañero, Andrew jamás pensó que llegaría a odiar tanto a alguien. Porque el tío era inaguantable. Podía ser todo lo sexy que quisiera (ésos pómulos deberían estar prohibidos), pero era un capullo en toda regla, uno de ésos policías a los que no puedes evitar coger manía porque por menos y nada te ponen una multa o simplemente por hablar ya creen que les estás atacando. Así era el Deputy Haigh. Dick Haigh. Andrew se echó a reír largamente tras conocer el nombre de su nuevo compañero. Hay justicia divina después de todo.

 

Esa mañana no había demasiado trajín en la Comisaría, pero Andrew tenía que rellenar algunos informes y clasificar tantos otros. En definitiva, estaba hasta el gorro de tanto papeleo.  
La aparición de Dick por su oficina no ayudó en nada a su _buen_ humor, que sólo empeoró en cuanto este abrió la boca:

-Hazme una copia de estos papeles, los pasas por el escáner y me los envías por correo. Después imprime el último informe y me lo das en mano. Estaré en la sala contigua a ésta.

-No soy tu esclavo, soy tu compañero. Y estoy seguro de que puedes hacer todo eso tú mismo. Yo estoy ocupado -fue su seca respuesta.

Un silbido le hizo levantar la vista hacia el hombre, que le miraba entre asombrado y burlón, y Andrew le estudió un poco más de lo necesario antes de dirigir su atención nuevamente a los papeles que tenía entre manos. A pesar del breve vistazo, llegó a notar que ese día llevaba su pelo castaño oscuro más engominado de lo normal, pero seguía estando irresistible. Irresistible e insufrible. 

-Guarda las garras, gatito. No soy tu enemigo.

Andrew apretó la mandíbula, obviamente mosqueado ante el apodo (¿quién narices se creía que era?), y cuando se dispuso a responder fue interrumpido por el propio Dick, que de repente tenía las manos apoyadas en su mesa y el cuerpo echado hacia delante.

-¿Q-qué... ? -balbuceó sin poderlo remediar Andrew, sus ojos verdes clavados en el atractivo rostro del nuevo deputy.

-¿Si te lo pido "por favor" lo harás? -los ojos castaños de este se dirigieron a su boca y Andrew tragó saliva con cierta dificultad.

-Yo...

- _Por favor_.

Con un suspiro, y no queriendo alargar más esa agonía, claudicó ganándose así una enorme y victoriosa sonrisa que sin querer se le quedó grabada en la memoria.

-Estupendo. Te espero justo ahí -le señaló con la cabeza la especie de sala de recreo donde solían comer y tomar café, saliendo presto de la oficina acto seguido antes de que Andrew estallase.

-¡Serás... ! ¡Esta me la pagas!

Dejándose caer en su silla, se pasó ambas manos por la cara en un gesto de resignación y cansancio, rumiando maldiciones varias por lo bajini al tiempo que se ponía manos a la obra con sus papeles, y al parecer también con los del Deputy _Capullo_. Pero que se andase con ojito, porque no habría próxima vez; Andrew podría ser amable pero no tenía ni un pelo de tonto. Es decir, que se la cobraría y con intereses. Cuando menos se lo esperase...


End file.
